Remember when
by RachelRavenRothTheDemonEmpath
Summary: After Jason left Piper to return to the Roman camp, what happens to Piper. A Oneshot on her feelings from the time he left. Will he return? Based on the song Remember When by Avril Lavigne. Might have a sequel. R&R. FIRST SONGFIC. Enjoy. Jasper...


**Just an idea I got while listening to the song… R&R Hope you enjoy. JUST A ONESHOT! If I get enough reviews I will make a sequel…**

**Disclaimer; PJO belongs to Rick and Remember When belongs to Avril.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when I cried to you a thousand times<strong>

**I told you everything**

**You know my feelings**

**It never crossed my mind**

**That there would be a time**

**For us to say goodbye**

**What a big surprise**

Piper remembered the times she would go to Jason whenever she's upset and cries her eyes out. She told him each and every one of her secrets and her fears. Neither of them ever thought that someday they have to say goodbye.

Piper stood on the warm sand at the beach, silent tears flowing down her cheek. The love of her life, Jason Grace, had left her to return back to his friends. The Romans came to Camp and took Jason back after the war. He had promised her that he would return for her.

**But I'm not lost**

**I'm not gone**

**I haven't forgot**

Piper swore to herself that she won't mourn anymore. She remembered her promise to Jason, to never be sad_. He will come back for me!_

**These feelings I can't shake no more**

**These feelings are running out the door**

**I can feel it falling down**

**And I'm not coming back around**

**These feelings I can't take no more**

**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**

**It's getting harder to pretend**

**And I'm not coming back around again**

But she can't stop thinking about him. The feelings inside her are bursting to come out. She can't hold the tears anymore. Finally, she let them flow. She could feel the hot tears falling down her cheek.

She can no longer pretend to not miss him. The feelings are crushing her in the inside, she realized _I need Jason! _She needed him so much. But he's not here, he is miles away. She willed herself to stop crying. She started to doubt Jason. _Will he come back?_

**Remember when...**

**I remember when it was together till the end**

**Now I'm alone again**

**Where do I begin?**

**I cried a little bit**

**You died a little bit**

**Please say there's no regrets**

**And say you won't forget**

**But I'm not lost**

**I'm not gone**

**I haven't forgot**

Piper remembered the times they spent together: times they swore to be there for each other forever. She realized that oath was broken 'cause she's alone now. She thought on starting over 'cause it had been 5 years but still no sign of Jason. She wondered _but where do I began?_

She started her new routine that night: crying herself to sleep. She could feel Jason slowly fading from her thoughts, dying away bit by bit. She recalled a sentence he uttered before leaving, _I'll never forget you McLean, I promise._ What had happen to that promise? He never came back possibly moved on already _but I haven't forgot_.

**These feelings I can't shake no more**

**These feelings are running out the door**

**I can feel it falling down**

**And I'm not coming back around**

**These feelings I can't take no more**

**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**

**It's getting harder to pretend**

**And I'm not coming back around again**

**Remember when...**

Piper felt it again. The same feelings. She held them together until one night she heard his name being mentioned by his sister. That was the final straw, she ran to the forest and cried till there wasn't any tears left. She can't pretend anymore. They were too much to keep. It was clear, he lied about coming back. She tried to forget him but never succeeded, his smile, his laugh, his scar and his voice. She can never forget the look in his eyes when he comforted her when she cried, the way he held her in his arms. _It is impossible_.

**That was then**

**Now it's the end**

**I'm not coming back**

**I can't pretend**

**Remember When**

That was the past. They ended 5 years ago when Jason left her on her own_. Jason lied to me. He will never come back._

**These feelings I can't shake no more**

**These feelings are running out the door**

**I can feel it falling down**

**And I'm not coming back around**

**These feelings I can't take no more**

**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**

**It's getting harder to pretend**

**And I'm not coming back around again**

She tried to move on, again. She tried with William Solace, Jake Mason and even Connor Stoll but he was always there. She gave up. Every night she would go to the forest and cry. Her new routine. She was broken beyond repair.

One night changed her life, 3rd August 2016. The night she started healing.

_Flashback:_

_She wiped the tears and looked at her reflection on her dagger Katoptris. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear trails down her pale cheek. She was a mess. Then, she heard a twig snap, turned around with her dagger in hand and gasped. Standing in front of her was the man that broke her heart. Jason Grace stood with worry plastered on his face looking at her._

'_Piper?' he asked. 'What-what happened to you? Why are you crying?'_

'_What are you doing here?' she asked. Her voice threatening to break._

'_I came for you. Thalia told me you were here. I promised you I would come back. Remember?'_

_Her heart stopped. He did not lie. He remembered. She ran into his arms and said in between sobs. This time they were happy tears. 'How-how could I eve-ever forget. What took- took you so-so long?'_

'_Sorry Pipes. I had some trouble back there, and then they won't let me leave. Sorry.' He said hugging her back._

_They stayed like that for a long time. Piper McLean was finally complete._

A week later Jason had proposed to her during the campfire. She remembered screaming 'yes' in his ear after a minute of shocked silence.

3 months later, they got married. A year later, they had been gifted with a beautiful daughter, Diana Tia Grace.

Moral of the story: Never give up hope…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!<strong>

**Diana**


End file.
